The Gateway To Heaven
by kndgrl951
Summary: It's Tiffany and Victoria's first time living on their own. Because they are really close sisters, they decide to move into their beachhouse out in malibu. While there, they experience, love, happiness, and many complications that can depict their future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was the first day of my summer vacation. My sister, Tory and I flew to Malibu, California to stay at our family beach house. When Tory turns 21, she will be able to have the beach house as her house. Lucky Duck! She is actually turning 21 during vacation so we thought we might as well celebrate here. I was only two years younger that her. As soon as we landed from Knoxville, Tennessee we started packing our bags. We just moved to Knoxville two years ago after my dad was offered a job there. While I started to unpack, Tory turned the radio on and blasted it to 102.7 KIIS FM.

"Omg, Tiffany! I love this song!" she said and started dancing along to the song.

"You are so weird!"

"You're just jealous that you're not as good of a dancer as me."

"You wish!"

"What-ever."

"So after we get done unpacking, what are we going to do?"

"We should probably go grocery shopping. After that we can head to the beach."  
"Awesome. Now would you stop dancing and start unpacking, please?"

"Fine. You are such a party-pooper though."

"Hey, I just want to go to the beach, like a normal girl."

"True that, sister!"

"Please do not say that again. You are so uncool."

"Oh, Please!"

"Just finish packing."

She finally stopped talking, and set all of her belongings in her room and bathroom. After 10 minutes of neatly organizing our things, we made a list for the store.

"Are you ready?" she asked while spinning the keys with the keychain around her index finger.

"Yeah, you got the list?"

"Yup."

"Then let's hit the road."  
We then got in the car and headed to the local Trader Joe's. We returned back in less than an hor and placed all our items in the refrigerator, pantry, and freezer. After that, we got into our bikinis and had everything ready for the beach. Luckily there had not been a lot of people because it was a school/business day and it was still in the afternoon. Once we got there, we lied our towels down on the sand, put tanning lotion on, and ready to get a tan.

"So are you excited to turn 21. You will be an official adult. "

"Yeah I know which I'm excited about. And you're growing up too. 19. Yeesh! I remember when you were so small and looked up to me."

"I still do. You got a perfect job, a soon-to-be-house, and a great car. You're life seems perfect."

"Trust me. It's not perfect. It's hard out here in the real world.

"Yeah, I know unfortunately. Oooh look 2 hotties, 4 o'clock.

"Ooh. Where?"

"I just said. 4 o'clock."

"Ooooh! Total hotties."

"Omg! They're coming this way."

"It's okay. Just act cool and follow my lead."

I watched as she got up and "accidently" ran backwards into them. It was pretty funny to see her performance. She was actually acting very well. Maybe she should be an actress. I saw one of the guys, grab a hold of her shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"OMG! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay. No worries."

I quickly jumped in, trying to "play along".

"I'm sorry. My sister can be a klutz sometimes. Come on, Tory. Let's stop bothering them."

"You're not bothering us. Hey, I'm Eric. This is my friend, Jonathan."

"I'm Tiffany. This is my sister, Tory."

"Well Tiffany and Tory, We are going to barbeque for lunch. Do you guys want to come?"

Tory and I glanced at each other and quickly smiled. "Sure." Tory answered, a little too quickly and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alrighty then. Let's go."

Tory and I left with Eric and Jonathan and followed them to their beach house. It was actually just a few yards away.

"Wow. This is your house?" I asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah. We share it with two other guys though." Eric said

"Still. It's huge! I don't know it's just. Wow." I replied.

They both laughed and showed us around. Then, we walked back out to their back yard that faced the amazing view of the ocean. They had a fire pit with chairs surrounding it. We all sat down and enjoyed the view while talking. A couple minutes later, Eric and Jonathan when to get us some drinks.

"Wow. They have it way better over here." T mentioned.

"Totally." I said, amazed.

"Jonathan is so cute! And did you see Eric looking at you? He is totally into you!"

"Same with you!"

"Shh. They're coming."

"Here are your Dr. Peppers." Jonathan said while handing us our drinks.

"Thank you." We both said.

"So do you guys live here?"

"We have a beach house but we live in Tennessee." Tory said.

"Oh." Said Jonathan, who seemed sad all of a sudden sad.

"But, when she turns 21, she will be able to live here if she wants. She turns 21 in 3 weeks" I said.

"Really? Happy early birthday!"

"Thanks."

"Are you going to celebrate?" Jonathan asked, very interested in her answer.

"Tiffany and I were just planning on going out to dinner and hanging out at the beach. But the plans might change."

"That sounds fun!" Jonathan replied.

"Yeah. And Tiff is turning 20. in exactly 5 weeks."

"Wow. Your birthdays are right next door. That must be fun to celebrate both close together." Eric said.

When I first spotted the guys, Eric caught my eye. OMG! He is just so darn cute! He was tall, skinny and muscular, and so adorable. I could definitely tell that Jonathan would be Tory's type of guy too and boy was I right.

"So do you guys live here permanently?" Tory asked, making me come out of my little daze.

"Yeah. We moved here about 6 months ago."

"Hey you said you live here with two other guys, right? Where are they?" I asked.

"Yes and they went to Florida for two weeks."

"That's cool. So now that we told you how old we are how bout you tell us your guys' age."

"Well, I'm 22." Jonathan said.

"And I just turned 20." Eric said.

"How did you guys become friends?" Tory asked.

"Erik and I were neighbors when we were younger and I guess we just became friends as years passed."

"That's awesome. So you guys are really close?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome." Tory said

"That's like you and I, T." I replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well we better be going. Shall we meet you here tomorrow?" I said

"Awwww!" T said, frowning.

"As you can tell, she can act like a little girl some times." I said, laughing.

"Hey!" T exclaimed.

"I think it's kind of cute." Jonathan remarked.

"Aww. That's so cute. Well I guess you two could chat. I got to go home and make dinner. Thanks for inviting us over! It was a lot of fun."

"Why don't I come with you and help cook."

"Okay. Sounds good to me. Actually while I do dinner, you guys can stay here or whatever and then I can just call you when it's ready?"

"Sounds like a plan, sis."

"Okay. See you guys later." I said

"Bye." Jonathan and Tory said.

Eric and I walked slowly to our beach house, enjoying the beautiful scenery: the sun setting over the ocean that's surrounded by multicolored clouds.

"It's such a beautiful evening tonight. I miss coming down here."

"So you used to come down here a lot?"

"Yeah. Before we moved to Knoxville, we actually lived in a small town near here."

"That's interesting!"

"As in a good way or bad way?" I asked.

"Good of course."

"Okay, just making sure."

We made it and I let him inside, showing him the bathroom in case he would need to use it later. "So, does Bow Tie Pasta sound good with rolls and green bean casserole?"

"That sounds delicious!" he said, and I laughed.

"So do you always cook?" he asked.

"Yeah, if I'm not doing photography, or drawing, I'm usually in the kitchen trying to make new recipes. How about you?"

"I took cooking classes when I was younger and have enjoyed cooking ever since. Although I can't say I'm a good cook."

"Well, I guess we will find out tonight."

Eric and I got out all the ingredients and prepared the food. I made the pasta while he was making the casserole.

"So what is your favorite food?" he asked.

"Hmmm. That's hard. I really like French toast.

"Really?

"Yeah. Why do you look so shocked?"

"It's just that French toast is my favorite, too."

"Oh, that's cool we sure have a lot in common. How's the casserole coming along?"

" It's going okay. I'm sure that it wouldn't be as good as yours though."

"I bet you're wrong."

"I guess you'll just have to wait for yourself. Then you'll see."

I just started laughing. "You shouldn't be so unconfident about you and your skills." I stopped what I was doing, got a spoon out of a drawer, and came to where he was standing and took a bite.

"Wow. That's really good!"

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. Try for yourself." I gave him a spoon and had him try it.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright."

"Alright? Seriously, you need to give yourself more credit."

"I don't want to sound conceited though."

"You're not because if you were, you would be showing off. And you are definitely not doing that."

"Okay. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Let's get back to cooking before it gets late."

"Okay, but I'm going to ask some questions. If you don't mind."

"Go right ahead."

"Okay. Question 1: What is your favorite sport?"

"Volleyball."

"Beach or indoor?"

"Hmm. I like both, but I guess beach, because you get to enjoy the view when on break."

"Good point. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Why?"

"I'm actually not sure why. I just happen to like the color."

"Next question: In general, what has been your favorite year and why?"

"I would have to say my senior year because of Prom, getting a car, and it was just a fun year to experience."

"Since you are out of high school, are you going to college this year?"

"Yeah, I might be moving down here with my sister. But we will have to see."

"What college or university do you hope to go to?"

"I want to go to UCLA. I mean I have already been accepted there. I just want to be near my parents, too. "I frowned a little, realizing I would have to make a decision soon.

"You're joking right?"

"No, why? Is that a bad place to go?"

"No, no. It's just that that's where I'm going right now."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah. Okay, ready for the next question?"

"Yes, but this is your last. I want to ask you some questions too." I said.

"Okay, deal. Hmm. Oh. I got it. Will I be able to see you tomorrow?"

"That's a good question. And yes you will be able to see me tomorrow." I said and smiled at the fact that he wanted to see me again. "But there's one exception."

"Which is?"

"You guys will have to come help us. Tomorrow, Tory and I were planning on going furniture shopping and we will need help placing the furniture. We would have movers, but it can be costly."

"Sure. I'll have to let Jon know, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Great! I'll tell T once they get here. If you want, you can call Jonathan and tell them that dinner shall be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay. Oh, and he prefers Jon over Jonathan."

"Alrighty, then. I'll call him Jon starting now. Do you prefer strawberries, cantaloupe, or watermelon?"

"Watermelon."

"Watermelon it is. I'll go ahead and cut some while the bread is cooking."

He called Jon, and I put the rolls in the oven. Then I got the watermelon out at and started to cut it in pieces. I was cutting the last slice, when I cut my finger.

"Aww, Crap!" I said.

"They should be here in a few minutes. What happen-." He said, stopping his sentences when he noticed the blood gushing out of my finger. "Okay, go put your finger under cold water. Where are your towels and wash cloths."

"Go to the hallway and it's your third door to your right"

"Okay. I'll be right back. Keep your finger under the water."

"Kay."

Thank goodness I didn't get any blood on the fruit. Somehow, it didn't start gushing until I moved my hand to the sink. Within 15 seconds, Eric came back with a handful of towels and wash cloths.

"Sorry if this is a stupid question, but why do we need towels?"

"It's not a stupid question and they're in case all the wash cloths are covered in blood."

"Oh, that's smart!" I said and he laughed.

"Let me get this damp really quick." He said and I moved my wet hand to the other side of the sink.

"Does it hurt?" he asked while draining the excess water out.

"Not really. It just stings a little bit."

"That's good. Okay now give your hand please."

I gave him my hand and watched him wrap the cold wash cloth around my finger.

"Now go ahead and apply pressure to it while I clean up the blood."

"There's more blood?" I asked while doing what he told me. He nodded.

"On the floor and countertop."

"Great!" I said and he washed the counter and then the floor. I moved to my left, leaving him space.

"Thanks for helping me with dinner and my finger."

"No problem. Okay the floors clean again. Now there might bne a spot I missed so be careful. We don't need you to get hurt anymore."

"I'll try not to. I think the bleeding stopped."

"Let me look at it." He said and he gently took my hand and untwined the cloth. The blood was now replaced with pink skin. In a few days it would turn into a scab, which would go away eventually.

As he was wiping the dry blood off my hand, T and Jon came in through the door. They walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

"What happened to you?" T asked me

"I cut myself while cutting up the watermelon."

"Nice job, Tiff!" She said sarcastically.

"Can you get the drinks please?" I asked her. "Thanks for taking care of my finger. I'll go and take these into the laundry room. Tory will get your drink."

"You need any help?"

"No. I'm good, thanks though." I picked up the towels and left the kitchen. Less than a minute later, I was back.

"So what are we having for dinner?" T asked.

"Bow Tie Pasta, Green Bean Casserole, rolls, and Watermelon."

"That sounds and smells really good." Jon said.

I served everyone's food and then sat down with them at the dining room table.

"Mhmm. The casserole is really good!"

"It is. Eric made it." I announced.

"Good job, Eric."

"Thanks. The pasta is also good."

"Thank you. Family recipe." I replied.

"I need to start learning how to cook. This is delicious, sis!" T said and I laughed and then finished my food. I took everyone's plates and put them in the sink.

"Do you need any help?" Eric asked, while following me.

"No, its okay."

"Too bad. I'm going to help anyway." He said and I smiled.

"Okay then, I'll wash. You dry."

"Sounds like a plan."

We were halfway done, when T and Jon cam in.

"Need help?" Jon asked.

"I guess you could sort them. T, can you put them away?"

"Sure."

We all worked together and were done in five minutes. Then we all sat down on the couch with drinks in our hand.

"Oh Tory, tomorrow Eric and Job are coming with us to the furniture store."

"Yeah, Jon told me. I can't wait."

"Oh. Now that we are finished with dinner, did you guys want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. But we should probably head home after." Eric said.

"Okay, what movie do you guys want to watch?" I asked them.

"How about the Hangover?" T asked

"Alright. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah. I love that movie!" Eric replied.

"Me too. It's one of my favorites."

"Same here. I'll go put it on and then make some popcorn."

I got the DVD from a shelf and put it on. Then I went into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave. While I was waiting I got two bowls; one for T and Jon, and one for Eric and I. The microwave beeped and then I separated the popcorn evenly, or at least I tried to. I went back into the queit room and handed T's bowl to her, and Eric ours. I moved to the spot next to Eric and got a handful of popcorn. Half way through, I started to get tired and I guess Eric noticed.

"If you want, you can put your head on my shoulder."

"Uh, thanks." I said and quietly moved and set my head on his shoulder. I guess I'd fallen asleep because Eric tapped me and my eyes flew open.

"Hey the movies over. What time do you want us to come over?"

I got up and scratched my head and thinking of a time. I looked around to find Tory, but she wasn't in the room.

"Where's Tory?"

"She's in the restroom. Why don't you guys talk about it and then you could text me."

"Okay sounds good. Here, go ahead and put your number in my phone. Do you want me to add mine to yours?"

"Yeah that would be great." He said and we exchanged phones. I put in my number and then gave it back to him. He soon gave mine back. "Now pictures." He said getting ready to take a picture.

"I think it would be better if we do that tomorrow when I don't have bags and my hair doesn't look like a mess." I said while point to my messy hair. He laughed and I swear he murmured saying something that sounded like "You look beautiful to me."

"Okay, but I'm holding you onto that." He said.

I giggled and then started walking to the front door. I was about to speak when Tory interrupted me.

"Hey, have you seen my phone?"

"No. Where did you have it last?"

"Well, I remember putting it on the coffee table. And then..Oh I must of left it over at your house. Do you think I could go over really quick and get it?" she asked looking at Eric.

"Sure. Well we better get going since Jon is out of the bathroom."

"Okay, thank you so much! Tiff, aren't you going to put your shoes on?"

"No, we're just going to their house."

"Yeah, but you never know what's in the sand."

"Oh, alright. I'll go get some flip-flops on. I'll be right back."

"Hurry up." T said.

"I will." I said as I ran up the stairs, put on my shoes, looked in the hallway mirror, and then went back downstairs.

"Okay, I'm back. Let's go."

Jon was back so we headed outside. Once Tory locked the door, we started walking. Soon enough we were there. Jon opened the door for us to go inside and I waited for Tory in the living room.

"I have it. Let's go."  
"Umm..If it's okay, can we discuss the times now. I mean we're all here in the same room" I asked the guys.

"Sure what time do you two normally wake up?" Eric asked.

"I guess it depends. On weekends we normally wake up around 8:30 to nine." Tory replied.

"How long does it take for you to get ready?" Jon asked.

"Probably an hour or so. Is ten okay?" I asked.

"Sounds good enough to me." Eric said.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jon added.

"Well then. I guess we'll see you guys then." Tory said.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow" I said

"Bye" said both Eric and Jon.

We hugged goodbye and then left. We made it back to our house around 10 o' clock. Tory and I locked up the house and went upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my cool bed. Soon after I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm beeping. 8:30 a.m. Slowly, I walked into T's room to check if she was awake. She was still in bed, so I threw a pillow at her.

"Tory! It's time to wake up. Get out of bed."

"Ugh! 10 more minutes."

"Don't even make us late. Just remember the later you start to get ready, the later you're going to see Jon. That means you'll have less time to spend with him." With that she rushed out of bed and I started laughing.

"That's what I thought. Do you want me to take a shower first or you?"

"I think it would be better if I took it first: you know, to wake me up."

"Sounds good. I'll go ahead and start breakfast. Try to be out in less than a half of a hour."

"Okay, what are we having for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and fruit. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I just was wondering what we are having.:

"Alright. Well I'll be downstairs if you need me."

I went downstairs and got the ingredients to make the batter. This recipe was one of Tory's favorite dishes I made. I got the pancake batter and poured it on the frying pan. Five minutes later, the pancakes were ready. I quickly put them on a hot plate and went upstairs. I knocked on her door and told her they were ready. I then went back downstairs and got the fruit out. Thank goodness they were already sliced. I didn't need another cut on one of my fingers. I got them out and then put in on the table.

"It smells good."

"Thanks. Do you think these will be enough?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good."I said and started making ones for me. She ate in silence so I decided to turn on the radio. "Now don't start dancing. We need to finish eating so we can get ready." I then sat down and started to eat. Within ten minutes I was done and I collected the plates.

"I'll do those. You go take your shower."

"Thanks."

I rushed back upstairs and then went in to take a shower. I quickly got in and out and then got dressed. I walked into Tory's room to see if she's ready but she wasn't there.

"Tory?"

"Downstairs."

"Okay, you better not be watching TV. We don't have time to relax and take our sweet little time." I said as I went into the living, shocked to see Tory, all dressed, watching TV.

"Gosh! Why do you always have to assume that I'm not doing what I'm supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that most of the time, you're not even dressed when I'm ready."

"It's okay. And I'm just really excited for later on."

"You? Excited to go furniture shopping? Does a guy have anything to do with it?"

"Maybe."

"Well, then. I guess you need to hang out with him more often."

"Ha Ha Ha! Very funny! So are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to get my bag together. Do you know where we should probably go?"

"I don't know. Maybe Ashley's Furniture? We should ask the guys when we leave. After all, they know the town better than us."

"True. Well I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"'Kay. And I'll be down here."

I grabbed my bag and walk back into my room. I grabbed my keys, wallet, make-up bag, lotion, and coupons and shoved them into my bad. I looked at the clock which read: 9:45. I had time to go to the restroom and check my email. I quickly logged on to Yahoo and saw that I had no new messages. I then logged off and went to the restroom. Once I was finished, I went downstairs.

"Tory, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me shut off the TV and then we can go."

"Alright. I'll be outside. Oh, wait do you have the keys?"

"Yup. Go ahead and let them know that we're ready."

"Alrighty." I went out to the gargage, and opened the big door. I texted Eric saying that we're ready. He quickly responded and said that they'll be out in a minute. In less than a minute, I saw Eric and Jon heading out the door.

"Hey!" I said and waved at them. We met halfway and said good morning.

"Where's Tory?" Jon asked.

"She is locking up the place. She'll be out in a second."

"Oh, okay. Do you know where you guys want to go?"

"We weren't really sure what is over here. We figured you guys might know more of what's around here."

"Okay, well I know there's an Ashley's about 10 minutes from here."

"And there's a Living Spaces out here too."

"Okay, well I guess we can decide when Tory gets out here.

As if it was her cue, Tory came outside, and walked towards us.

"Sorry. I had to use the restroom."

"It's okay. So there's an Ashley's and a Living Spaces close by. Do you want to check any of those out?'

"Yeah, I guess we can start by going to Ashley's."

"Alright. Do you guys need help with directions?"

"Is it the one off of the 75 on Main Street?"

"Yup. Do you know how to get there?'

"Yeah. So I guess we'll see each other in ten?"

"Okay."

Tory and I got into our car and went to the furniture stores. On our way back, Eric and I went home in a rented U-haul truck while Jon and Tory drove our cars. We got home a while later than them, since we had to go back to the stores for our new furniture. Once we arrived in front of T's beach house, we started to unload. It took us an hour to unload everything and another 30 minutes to load all of our old furniture off at Ashley's. Since it was so hot outside we decided to go to Coldstone Creamery; the best place that sells ice-cream with different candy toppings. I got my usual: Cake-batter ice-cream with Kit-Kat's and brownies. Eric got vanilla ice-cream with butterfingers and sprinkles. He let me try his and it was really good, but I thought mine was better. Then he tried mine, and he liked it. We went outside and sat in a table covered in shade.

"Should we have gotten any for Jon or Tory?"

"No. They didn't go driving everywhere in a small, claustrophobic truck for hours. We deserve a little break outside of the truck."

He laughed and continued eating his ice-cream. I thought it would be funny to pull a little prank on him.

"Hey, you have a little something right here." I said as I pointed to my nose.

"Are you messing with me?" he asked, raising his brow.

"No, but now I am." I said as I put his ice-cream filled cone to his nose.

I quickly got up and gathered my things. Then, after taking some napkins, I ran towards the parking lot. I looked back and saw him wiping his nose. I rapidly looked forward and kept on running until I was at the U-Haul. I searched the inside of my purse, in a hurry to find the keys. Then I realized that Eric had them in his pocket the whole time. I'm screwed, I thought. Then I heard footsteps walking and I had a feeling it was him. I looked to my right but nothing was there. I turned to my left and there he stood, leaning against the truck, eating his ice-cream.

"Uhh.. Hi!" I said, nervous to think what he would do next.

"Hi."

"Look, I understand if you're mad at me. I was just playing around."

"I know, and it was funny. You didn't have to run away. "

"But you would have done something worse."

"You don't know that," he said and walked closer. I started to back away but then stopped, shortly.

"Are you scared of me?"

"I'm scared what you're going to do with your ice-cream."

"Ahh, well I just want a napkin."

"Oh, okay. Here you go." I held the napkin far away from me as possible.

He laughed and took the napkin. "Can we go now? My face feels very sticky and it would be nice to wash it off."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry I did that. I went too far."

"You don't have to apologize. It's fine. Now come here and give me a hug now that my hands are less sticky."

"I know what you're going to do; pretend to hug me and pour ice-cream on my hair or down my back."

"Here hold it then." I took it and then carefully hugged him. "See that wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, let's head home."

"Okay, but wait. One more thing." He dipped his finger in his ice-cream and then touched my nose. "Now we can go."

"I knew you were going to do that. But it's not that bad, so I won't complain," I said and he laughed at my reply. He then took a clean napkin and carefully wiped it off my nose.

"There, it's all gone. Now let's go home."

"Can we try to get there as fast as you can because I don't really feel well."

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"

"Not really. My stomach just hurts."

"I'll try my best. Maybe after we get there, Jon and Tory can drive this back up."

"Okay, thanks." He opened my door and I got in. Then he closed it and walked to the driver's side and did the same.

"I'll call Tory and tell her we're on our way."

"Good idea. You should tell them we should be home in less than 10 minutes. "

"Alright." I called Tory and told her when we should be home. The rest of the ride was quiet. I fell asleep a couple times but within a few minutes. When I woke up last, I was in Erics' arms.

"Why am I in your arms?"

"Well you were asleep when we got here. I didn't want to wake you so I thought I would carry you. Do you want me to put you down?"

"Yes please." He gently put me down and I had to walk carefully so I wouldn't fall.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel very dizzy," while trying to find the way to my room.

"Please don't tell me she's drunk," Tory said once she saw me.

"No, she's not drunk. She's feels dizzy and has a stomach ache," Eric replied.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. I'll have Tiffany tell you when she feels better. Before she falls, I'm going to carry her to bedroom. Would you mind getting our cars at the U-Haul place?"

"Yeah, let me go tell Jon."

"Where is he?"

"He's out back."

"Okay, well I'll be upstairs with her.

"Alrighty."

"Tiffany, I'm going to carry you to your bedroom, okay?"

"Okay," I said which sounded like a whisper.

He picked me up and brought me to my bed. After I was under the sheets, I went cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up breathing heavily. I sat up in a hurry. I looked from my dark room and saw that I was okay. It was just a nightmare. There was no serial killer really after me.

"Are you okay?" Tory said while walking into my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Where's Eric?"

"He went to the store really quick. He'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Oh, okay. Did you guys return the U-Haul?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you mind if I turn on the lights?"

"Yes, please do."

She turned on the lights and asked, "Tiff, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're red and sweating. Here come with me." She took me by the hand and pulled me to the bathroom. She flipped the switch on and pointed to the mirror.

"Oh, wow. I look terrible."

"That's why I asked. Why don't you take a shower?"

"That's a good idea. Hopefully I'll look better afterwards. If Eric comes back while I'm in here, can you tell him I'll be out as soon as I can?"

"Sure. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"'Kay. Thank you!"

She left the room and I took a shower in peace and quiet. The warm water felt good against my skin. After a good fifteen minutes of washing my hair and body, I got out. After I dried off, I got into some pajamas. I then went outside near the staircase.

"Tory, I'm out. Oh, hey Eric."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But I feel better. Although my stomach hurts a little bit, still."

"Good, because I brought you some soup."

"Awe! Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But I wanted to. Plus, whenever I don't feel well, I have soup and it makes me feel better." He came up the stairs and then followed me to my room. I sat on my bed and he brought a chair to sit in. "And I also got you flowers but they're downstairs in a vase. Here's your soup. " He had a little tray with a glass of water along with chicken soup.

"Thanks." I ate slowly, enjoying the soup but also because I didn't want to burn my mouth.

"Is it any good?"

"Yeah, it's very good."

"That's good. You can always count on soup to make you feel better."

I giggled and continued eating my soup. After a while, I finally finished my soup and set it on my bedside table.

"What time is it?"

"It's 10:30 now."

"Wow. I really slept that long?"

"Yeah, but you needed it."

"I guess. Have you been here all day?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm sorry I wasted it."

"Don't be sorry. It was worth it. Although it sucks to see that you still don't feel well."

"Actually, I am feeling better. The soup made a big difference."

"That's good to hear."

"Do you want to watch a movie or something downstairs?"

"Sure, but are you sure you don't want to rest?"

Is he joking? There is no way I would be able to sleep knowing he would be here. "Yeah, I'm positive." I got out of bed and held his hand. I pulled him downstairs and into the living room.

"What movie did you want to watch?"

"Hmmm. What about I Love you, Man.?"

"Sure. I heard it was really funny."

"It is. Tory and I could not stop laughing."

"Alright then. I love you, man it is. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Aren't I the one who is should be asking that? You're the guest, after all."

"But you're sick. You're the one that's supposed to be taken care of. So do you need anything?"

"No. I'm good. But if I did, I would get it myself."

"You sure are stubborn."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Tory argued while entering the room, and then leaving the room again.

"Whatever." I went to the entertainment center and put the DVD on.

"Is it okay if I get a drink?"

"Of course. Here, I'll get -" I began to speak but he put his hand out, stopping me.

"No, you're sick remember? I'll get it. You sit down and relax."

"Finnee!"

He laughed and went to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. He came back with two glasses and sat down next to me. "I bought you a glass of Sprite. It should make the stomach ache go away."

"Thanks, but shouldn't you be sitting away from me. You know, since I'm sick. I don't want to get you sick."

"It's fine. Don't worry about me."

"But you can get sick!"

"Oh well, then. I get sick."

"I'm glad that you're fine, but I don't want to be the reason you stay at home, sick and not feeling well in the middle of summer."

"Trust me. It's worth it."

"Aww. That's so sweet. But since I'm so stubborn, I'm going to sit on the other couch."

"O-kay."

"I should be fine by tomorrow. Then we can do hang out together."

"True. I guess one day wouldn't hurt. Here's the blanket," he said, tossing the blanket to me.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." I set the blanket down on the spot next to me and then the movie started. But the time the movie was over, I was yawning like crazy and my eyes were very watery.

"You tired?'

"Yes. And I don't get how I can be. I've basically been sleeping all day and night."

"It's okay. Go get some sleep."

"I don't feel like it, though." I went to get my cell-phone from the kitchen. One new text. "It looks like Tory went to your place with Jon earlier," I said and after I read the text.

"Oh, I didn't even hear them leave."

"Me neither. Let me call her and see when she's coming home."

"Okay. Although she's probably asleep."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's almost 12:30 in the morning."

"Oh, wow. Then I'll just leave her a text." I sent the message and then closed my phone. "Do you want me to stay over?"

"Well, not to sound rude but I was already planning on staying the night once you said she was over there. I wouldn't want you to be alone at night, especially since they're a lot of drunken idiots over here."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. So you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of exhausted." He walked back over to living room towards the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Not on those couches. I would not let you sleep on those. Come on, there's a guest room upstairs."

"Oh, okay."

We went upstairs and I showed him the guest room. Then I went in my room, changed, and went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I got up and walked quietly over to the guest room to see Eric sound asleep. I decided to make him breakfast since he has been taking care of me the last couple of days. Downstairs, I got out a loaf of bread, some eggs, and milk. I mixed the egg yolk and milk and then spread it over the pieces of bread before cooking it over the stove-top. Within ten minutes, I had 6 pieces of French toast ready. I set those on a plate, turned the stove off, and went upstairs. I was about to open Eric's door, but he opened it for me.

"Oh, hey."

"Good morning, sleepy-head. How was your sleep?'

"It was good. I had a very weird, yet unique dream."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know. It might seem really weird to you."

"Oh, come on. You can tell me anything."

"Alright. I'll tell you over breakfast."

"Speaking of breakfast, I made us French toast."

"Oh, okay. Then let's get down before it cools down."

"And before you forget your dream."

"And that."

"Come on. Let's go before you forget it."

"You really want to know?" he asked as we went downstairs.

'Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm curious to see your version of a weird, yet unique dream."

"Ahhh.. I see. I guess I would be the same if it was the other way around. Well let's eat so I can tell you my interesting story."

I laughed and followed him downstairs. We got out plates and then put butter and syrup on top of them. We ate for about 5 minutes but then he stopped, set his fork aside; probably so he can talk about his dream.

"Okay, so you really want to hear my dream?"

"Yup."

"Alright well it starts out with the two of us married."

"Married, huh?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't sound so weird."

"That's when the next part comes along. We became robbers and started sneaking in peoples' houses. But the this is, we would never take anything."

"So we were robbers without the robbing?"

"Yep. And get this. We stopped in the houses to see pets"

"Okay, that is weird."

"Yeah, and then after we would break in the houses, we would go try to find stray dogs and help them find homes. We had around 15 of them at our house. And then I woke up after we got two more puppies."

"Wow. That is one weird dream. Although it seems like a good life. Well, without the breaking and entering."

He chuckled. "You wouldn't mind being married in the future?"

"Oh, no. I want to have a family, raise my kids and grand-kids."

"What about robbing as a career?"

"I think I'll slide on that."

"Darn. I was hoping you would want to be my partner in crime."

"For now, I'll just be your partner."

"Alright." He flexed his right arm and then brought it towards him, making a check-mark like shape. I giggled in response.

"So are you my girlfriend now?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I just said I'll be your partner, didn't I?"

"Then it's settled. You're my girlfriend.

"And you're my boyfriend."

He held my face and gently kissed me on the lips. We stayed like that for a few minutes until he pulled away. When we kissed, it felt as if everything disappeared. For a while, I forgot we were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. I smiled at him and then started to eat more of my breakfast. After I finished, I took my plate and set it in the sink. I then went back to the table.

"Are you finished?" I asked, pointing to his plate?"

"Not yet." He pulled me by the hand, making me sit on his lap. Then out of the blue, he kissed me. I touched his cheek and kissed him back. After what seemed like hours, I pulled away.

"Now I'm done."

"You are such a cornball," I said and took his plate into the kitchen. I started rinsing the dishes when I felt hands around my waist. I jumped at the touch.

"You need help?"

"You scared the crap out of me. And no, I don't need help."

"Sorry. So what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. One you let me out of your arms, I'll probably see if Tory's going to come home soon. Then maybe we can go to the beach." He let go of me and I turned around to face him.

"We are on the beach."

"You know what I mean. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah. Or we can go somewhere else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go out on a double date."

"That's sounds fun. We haven't really been out on a date yet. I'll ask Tory when I call her."

"Okay, sounds good." He kissed my forehead and then hugged me. I hugged him back and patted him right arm.

"Hey, Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm. I need to call Tory."

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's okay," I said, kissed his cheek, and then walked out of the kitchen. When I noticed he was still in the kitchen, I went back. "Eric, you coming?"

"Hmm. Oh yeah." He followed me up to my room.

I grabbed my cell-phone and called Tory.

"Hello?" Tory answered.

"Hey, T."

"Oh, hey Tiff. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to know, I don't know, when you're coming home?"

"Sorry. Well I'll probably head over there in 30 minutes."

"Okay, well Eric mentioned about going on a group date with you and Jon. Are you in?"

"Sure. I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

"Okay, bye sis."

"Bye, Tiff."

I hung up and put the phone on my nightstand. I then lay down and sighed.

"When is she coming?" Eric asked.

"In around 30 minutes, why?"

"Well, maybe we can…" he started to say but then trailed off. He sat down on my bed next to me and I sat up, confused.

"We can do what?"

"This," he replied and kissed me. I pulled back shortly, still confused.

"Will you stop kissing me and tell me what it is you want to do?"

"Do you want to … um make-out?"

"Oh wow. I can't believe I was that out of it. You are such a boy."

"Sooo?"

I can imagine how awkward it was for him to ask me that so instead of saying yes or no, I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I felt a smile form and that made me smile back. Then a few seconds passed and the phone rang. He groaned but kept on kissing me. I broke the kiss and got up.

"It's just a phone call."

"Yeah, but it's going to waste our time."

I ignored his response and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Babydoll. It's dad."

"Oh, hey dad. Are you okay? You don't sound so well."

"I'm afraid I'm not okay. And neither is your mother."

"Mom? What's going on, dad?"

"I found mom passed out in the kitchen with a bloody nose. I took her to the hospital."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"No. I don't want to say this but the doctor found out she's sick. She has cancer."

"What?" I said, feeling my heart skip a beat. In that same instant, it felt as if someone punched me in the stomach.

"She has leukemia. Stage 3. And the worst part is that she only has months to live."

"Noooo!" I cried. My cries were getting louder and it was getting harder to breath. "Tory and I will be there as fast as we can."

"Okay, pumpkin. Call me when you leave and land."

"O-okay. I will. Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Well I'm just trying to enjoy the time I have left with her."

"Okay. Take care. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Tiffany."

I hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. I started screaming and crying. My knees eventually gave out and I fell to the floor.

"Tiffany! What's wrong? Tiff, what happened?"

"My mom. She's sick."

"I'm sure she'll get better soon."

"You don't understand. She has cancer. The doctor said she only has less than two months to live!"

"Oh. Tiffany, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Okay, shhh. You need to calm down." He hugged me and then started to cradle me back and forth.

"Calm down? I was just told by my dad that my mom is going to die in less than two months!"  
"I know. But you need to let Tory know."

"You're right. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

" It's okay. Why don't I call Jon, tell him to pack a bag for us, and then we can come over, tell Tory and head to the airport."

"O-okay."

He called Jon, told him it was an emergency and needs to get their things together now. I quickly got a mini-bag, filled it with a couple of changing clothes for both Tory and I, tissues, medication, and our phone chargers. Then we rushed to Eric and Jon's house. We got there in a few seconds and ran inside.

"What's going on?" Jon asked once he saw Eric, then me.

"Tiff, what happened?"

As soon as she asked me that, I started to cry again. My eyes kept getting blurrier and blurrier and I finally had to sit down before I couldn't see anything.

"Tiffany! What happened? Tell me what happened now!"

"It's mom." I finally blurted out.

"What about her?"

"She's sick."

"Is she going to be okay? What's wrong with her?"

I shook my head. I do not like hearing or saying these words but I had to tell her. "She has cancer. She has less than two months left."

"What do you mean by left? As in to live?"

"Yes, Tory. Dad called, told me the news. We have to go!"

"Oh, god! I need to sit down."

"Tory! There's no time to sit down. We have to go. Now!"

"Just give me a minute to take this in. I'm sure you needed to do the same thing."

"Whatever!" I wiped my eyes and grabbed some tissues from my purse. I handed one to Tory and used the one in my hand.

"Jon did you pack our bags?" Eric asked him.

"Yeah, they're upstairs," he replied.

"Okay, let's go put them in the car."

"Which one?"

"We drove in theirs."

"Okay, let's get them."

They grabbed the suitcases and Tory and I got up. I felt bad that I was giving her attitude during one of the worst times so I went to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry I was acting like a brat."

"You have a right to."

"Sisters forever?" I asked.

"Forever."

"you guys ready?" Jon asked as he came back into the room.

"Yeah, let's go," Tory said quietly.

We all walked silently to the car, put our suitcases in the truck and got in the car. Jon drove with Tory in the passenger seat, while Eric and I sat in the back. I cuddled next to him and eventually fell into a drift.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yellow, bright lights woke me up and I found us in a tunnel. I looked straight ahead, and further down you could see the airport.

"We're almost there," Eric said and kissed my forehead. I started to lift my head but it ached so I put it back down on head shoulder. "Oww," I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts."

"You can take some medicine in a little bit. Can you wait until we get passed security?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, ready to get out?" He asked as we found a parking space.

"Not really, but we all do things we don't always want to do."

"What do you mean you don't want to? You don't want to see mom and dad anymore?"

"No, Tory. I don't want to go through the airport. I wish we could just be there already."

"Oh," she spoke, quietly.

We all got out of the car and carried our luggage into the airport. We got 4 tickets to the next flight out to Nashville. We still had an hour left so we decided to go up in some little shops. We went to an apparel store and bought our mom a "Los Angeles" zipper jacket. Then we went to a magazine shop and bought some snacks, drinks, and some magazines. After we were finished shopping we went to our gate number and waited until we could board the plane.

"Only five more hours. Then you can see your mom," Eric said once we sat in our seats. Jon and Tory were in front of us.

"Finally. I just want to see mom and be with her."

"I know. Why don't you take a nap? It could make the time go by faster"

"I'll try but I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

"Here, put your head on my shoulder."

I did what he said and linked arms with his. I closed my eyes and tried to make this nightmare go away.

"Tiff? Tiffany, wake up," Eric whispered while tapping my head.

"Hmm?"

"We should be landing any time soon."

"Oh. I slept that long?"

"Yeah. Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmhmm. What did you do?"

"I slept also."

"Oh. How was your sleep?"

"It was okay. I didn't have another dream about being married to you or breaking and entering into people's houses again," he said, frowning.

I laughed at his reply. Within this new mess, I forgot about what happened this morning and how excited I was to hear what his dream was about. I forgot that we became boyfriend and girlfriend a couple minutes later.

"There's your beautiful smile," he said while smiling.

I kissed him and he kissed back. He is the best, boyfriend. He takes care of me; he's funny, charming, handsome, kind, athletic, outgoing. I know we knew each other for less than a week, but I could tell I was already falling for him. He just seemed like the perfect guy.

"Tiffany? You okay?"

"What? Oh sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You." I answered and blushed.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You have been such a gentleman, taking care of me."

"Oh, well. I really do care about you."

"I care about you too."

He moved a strand of my hair behind my ears. Then he kissed my nose and I blinked a couple times. I smiled.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like once we go to the hospital. Where are we going to stay? And for how long? And how am I going to be able to hang out with mom when I know she's going to die?"  
He sighed. "I'm not exactly sure. We can see if there is a condo we can rent. If not, we can stay at a hotel. And as for your last question, you can look at the positive sides of this."

"What positive things could come out of this?"

"Well, one things is she won't be suffering much longer. These months are probably going to be horrible for her. It's going to make her very sick and weak. Also, you actually know how much longer you'll be able to hang out with her. A lot of times people just pass on without notice."

"I guess you're right."

"Tiffany, you can't just think about the negative or you're going to be sad all the time. I bet your mom wouldn't want that now would she?"

"No. It just sucks to know that she won't be here when I get married or see her grandchildren."

"No, she won't be down with you, but she'll be up there looking down on you: protecting you and your sister," he said while pointing to the sky.

"Where is this all coming from?"

He chuckled. "From my heart. Why is it weird."

"No, it's just usually what a girl would say to someone else. Most guys are like 'oh, I'm sorry' and that's it. You're different from everybody else."

"Well, people do say that I'm special," he said bragging.

"Special, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, you are a little special to me."

"A little?"

"Okay, maybe a lot."

"That sounds better."

I giggled and lightly tapped him on the arm. "I better be very special to you then."

"You do. More than the world."

"I can't be that special. I mean we have only known each other for what like a week?"

"Yes, but you're growing on me more and more every day."

"Awe! My cornball." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. He carefully put both his hands on my face and kissed me. I of course, kissed him back. It was a very passionate kiss and I would have wanted to never stop, but we were on a plane after all. I mean, we've been probably grossing other people out. With that, I pulled away.

"Sorry, but remember we're on an airplane, in public."

"Oh, right. Thank goodness we're going to get off soon. I need to go to the bathroom really bad."

I laughed and set back in my seat. I looked out the window and saw many trees. Home sweet home. The lady spoke over the intercom saying that we will land in a few seconds. I then looked at Eric who was also looking out the window. He looked back at me, smiled and intertwined his hand with mine. I returned the smile and looked back out the window. In less than 15 minutes we would be on our way to the hospital. Then I could see my parents again.

Once we landed, we headed to the exit since our suitcases were our carry-on. We left the airport ground 5 minutes later and headed to the hospital. I called my dad and let him that we should be there within 15 minutes.

When we got there, the taxi driver dropped us of at the entrances. I sighed and I got out and then moved to a bench while the others got out. We then all went inside the hospital. I took Eric's hand in mine and went to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the administrator asked.

"Hi, we wanted to visit my mom and were wondering what room she's in," I replied.

"What's her name?"

"Susan Rogers."

"She's in room 405. Go up 4 flights through those elevators. Then take a right, follow that path until you see the number on your left. Are you all going to see her?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well there is a limit of 3 people in a room. So the remaining will need to sit in the waiting room upstairs."

"And where is that?"

"It's to the right of the desk. You can't miss it."  
"Alright. Thank you."

"No problem. Have a good day, now."

We walked past the desk to the elevators and waited until one of them opened. Once we were inside, Tory said, "I hate hospitals."

"I do too. They creep me out." I agreed.

"Why do you not like them?" Jon asked us.

"Well, they have blood everywhere. And the doctors creep me out." Tory answered.

"And you can't forget that there have been people that passed on here. Imagine if you were touching a sheet where a dead body was on" I added.

Eric and Jon looked at us and chuckled. I didn't think it was that funny so I said, "What's so funny? I'm sure there is something that you guys are afraid of and wouldn't like it if we started laughing."

"You have a good point. I'm sorry," said Eric.

"Yeah. Me too," Jon said, apologizing as well.

"Since they're only 3 people allowed, is it okay if Tiffany and I go in so we can talk to our parents. Then we can call you when you can visit."

"Of course," Jon said. "We can go get some coffee or something."

"Are you two going to be okay?" Eric asked us.

"It will be hard, but we'll be fine." I replied.

"Okay. Are you going to leave our suitcases in the room?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, until we go. Do you know where we're going to stay at yet?" Tory asked the guys.

Eric responded to her question and said "We'll probably go to a hotel for the first night or so. Then we can look for a condo. That reminds me: we need to let Adam know that we won't be back in the house for awhile."

"We can call him down at the cafeteria. Call us when you have an update, okay?" Jon added.

"Okay. See you in a while," Tory said and pecked him on the lips.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Eric asked me for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, babe. It'll be okay. I'll call you in a bit," I said and we kissed goodbye.

"Okay lovebirds, break it up. Or I will," Tory said.

We broke the kiss and laughed. "Bye," I said while waving both Eric and Jon. Then Tory and I started walking towards our mom's room. Several seconds later we found it. Tory stood in the doorway and said, "Knock knock."

"Hey girls," mom said.

"Can we come in?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"How are you mom?" T asked as we set the luggage against the wall.

"I'm alright. How are you two?" she asked.

"We're doing fine. Where's dad?" I asked.

"He went to the cafeteria to get us some food. Are those all yours? I don't remember those two?"

"They're our boyfriends." I replied quietly.

"Boyfriends? Where are they?"

"They're in the cafeteria as well." Tory said.

"What are their names? What are they like? Do they take good care of you?"

"Jon is mine."

"And Eric is mine."

"And they both take really good care of us." T added.

"And as for what they are like, well you'll see for yourself. It's too long of a list to describe, which is a good thing."

"Aww. How cute! I can't wait to meet them. Are you two getting along?"

"We're getting along fine, mom."

"Okay, I'm just asking."

"How could you now have known, mom?" I asked suddenly, wanting to know the answer.\

"Tiffany!" T said.

"No, Tory. I want to know how she couldn't have known sooner. There must have been some signs."

"I don't know, Tiffany. For awhile I would throw up, but I simply thought it was the flu."

"Well, now we only have two months. Two months, mom! That is not enough time."

"Don't talk to mom like that. What's wrong with you?" Tory said very upset.

"Tory, it's okay. And I know, sweetie. We'll just have to hang out a lot more."

"It's not going to be the same. You're going to be tired all the time. And its just going to bring up the fact that you're not going to be here much longer."

"At least I'll be home with you guys."

"What do you mean at home? You're not staying here?"

"You think I could handle being in here that long?"

Tory and I giggled. She never liked hospitals.

"Girls, I have to tell you something."

"What is it mom?" T asked.

"Well they're was two options for me. I could stay here in this hospital. Or I could go home."

"And you chose to stay home." I said.

"Yes, but if I stay here I would probably have an extra couple months longer than at home."

"Why? Why are you choosing this?"

"Because I don't want to be hooked on wires and tubes and equipment for the rest of my life."

"I know you think I'm mad, but it's your choice and I want you to be happy. I'm sorry for the way I was acting."

"Sweetie, you don't have to apologize. It's understandable. And I'm glad you're okay with my decision. I love you girls so much."

"I love you too, mom." I said holding her hand.

"And I love you mom." T said holding her other hand.

We all hugged and soaked in this moment. Then a knock on the door interrupted us. I looked over and saw my dad.

"Dad!" I said and rushed to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, pumpkin," he said and patted my back. I moved to the side of one arm so Tory could squeeze in. "My favorite girls," he announced and then walked to our mom. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great now that everyone is all together. Well, except for the boys."

"What boys?"

"Their boyfriends, Eric and Jon."

"Boyfriends? You didn't mention this earlier, Tiffany."

"Well we were kind of busy talking about something else important."

"Oh, okay. Well where are they?"

"They are either in the waiting room or the cafeteria," I replied.

"Go ahead and call them up."

"Are you sure dad?" T asked.

"I'm sure. I want to meet them and ask them a few questions."

"Oh, boy!" T remarked.

"Dad!" I complained

"Phil, please don't do anything that you will regret." Mom added.

"I won't. I just want to see if they're good enough for my daughters."

"Dad, we're both adults now. You don't need to watch out for us anymore. Please lay off," T said, annoyed.

"Alright, alright. Go ahead and get them up here."

"Okay, thanks dad." I said and we went to the waiting room. They must have been at the cafeteria since the waiting room was empty. So we decided to text them saying to meet up back here in the waiting room. Within 5 minutes later, Eric and Jon were walking towards us.

"Hey, how did it go?" Eric asked me.

"It went okay. It was rough when we talked about it. But otherwise, it was great."

"That's good."

"Yeah, hey Tory, you two can go first. Eric and I will stay here."

"Oh, okay. I'll call you later then."

"Okay, good luck!" I shouted as they walked off to mom's room.

"Good luck?" he asked, confused.

"My dad."

"Oh," he replied, starting to look nervous.

I giggled and added, "It's okay though. I just said that to make her nervous, not you."

"Do you want some coffee or a bite?" he asked while pointed to his drink and a cookie.

"Actually, some coffee would be nice. Would you mind coming with me to the cafeteria?"

"Of course not." He got up and reached his arm out for me to take. I took his and got up. I then put the same arm around his waist and started heading to the cafeteria.

"You know, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About where we are going to stay. I can ask my parents if we can stay in the guest rooms and Tory and I can sleep in our rooms."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that. Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind?"

"I'm not sure. Like I said, I'll have to ask them. Although, I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Okay cool. It would be cool to see the house that you grew up in. Have you lived there your whole life?"

"Yeah, all 19 years."

"That's cool. Not to change the subject but what kind of coffee are you going to get?"

"Decaf. I don't like any other."

"Same here. You sure you don't want anything else?"

"Yeah I'm good for now, thanks. So what time did you want to leave? It's 10:30 right now."

"It's up to you guys since your mom is staying here."

"Well she's coming home in a couple of days. But we should probably leave earlier so we can get some sleep. Then we'll have more time to visit her later on."

"Yeah, that's true," he said as he opened the doors for us to walk in.

We went up to the cashier and I ordered my coffee. Then we sat down at a table.

"I am so exhausted. I hope we'll leave soon," I said while yawning.

He chuckled and then said, "If you keep yawning, you're going to make yawn."

"I can't help it. I'm sleepy. I'll text Tory and see if we can come. Then I can ask if we can stay at our house." After I sent the message, I took another sip of my coffee. Almost instantaneously I received a text. "It's from Tory. She said that we can head up."

"Alright. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you ready to meet my parents?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

We joined hands and walked back to the room. As we turned the corner, we saw Tory and Jon outside mom's room. As we walked up I asked, "How was it?"

"It went fine. They loved him," Tory answered.

"She's exaggerating a bit," Jon added

"No I'm not. Come on; let's go get some more coffee."

"Alright, See you guys later."

"Tory I'm going to ask if we can just stay at the house. It's close and free."

"Oh, okay. Good thinking. Text me when you want to leave."

"Okay, bye," I said and walked into the room with Eric by my side. "Mom, Dad, this is Eric. Eric, this is my mom and dad."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Stewart."

"Please, Call me Susan," Mom said grinning.

"And call me Phil."

"Okay. So how are you all?"

My mom sighed and replied, "Tired. It's been a long day."

"Yes. We could use some rest right now."

"Thank goodness I'll get to go home in less than a week," she added.

"Mom, Eric is attending UCLA."

"Really, what year are you?"

"I'm a sophomore."

"So you're 19 or 20?"

"Very cool. Tiffany is turning 20 on the 3rd of August. Just around the corner."

"I know, she told me. We have two birthdays to celebrate."

"Yep. I can't believe Tory's turning 21 already. And it seems like it was yesterday when I was holding you in my arms for the first time."

"Mom."

"What? Am I embarrassing you already?"

"No, but I can tell that you're going to start any minute. Plus, it's getting late. We need to get some sleep. I was actually wondering if the 4 of us could stay at the house."

"Sure, honey," she replied.

"Okay, are you coming home, dad?"

"No, I'm staying here. But I'll probably head over there in the afternoon for a bit."

"Okay, well we should probably get going. See you guys tomorrow. Love you both," I said and then hugged them. Eric shook hands with my dad and hugged my mom. I texted Tory, telling her that we would be on our way. We then got our luggage and walked to the waiting area. They got up and started to walk towards us.

"Let's go home," I said.

"They said it was okay?" Tory asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's go then."

"Crap!" I said as soon as I thought about how we were going to get home.

"What?" Tory questioned.

"We don't have a ride home."

"Yeah we do. Jon and I called after you texted me."

"Oh my gosh! Tory, you are such a lifesaver."

"I know. They said they should be here by 11:45. It's 11:40 so they should be here in a few."

"Okay, good. Are we all going to be able to squeeze into 1 cab?"

"I don't know but I ordered two so we wouldn't be all crammed."

We went down the elevator and out the exit. Then we stood in the entrance outside until our ride showed up. Eric and I took one car and Jon and Tory took the other car. We arrived 10 minutes later. I paid for the fare and then walked up the driveway where the others stood. Tory dialed our pin number on the garage-door opener and then went inside. I got the key and opened the house door. Tory led them into the house and I followed once the door was closed. We went to the living room and set our luggage down.

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you though."

"I'm good, thanks," Jon added.

"Do you guys just want me to show you your rooms then?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, follow me," Tory replied.

We picked our luggage back up and headed upstairs. My room was closest to the stairs, in the corner next to Tory's room. Eric was next to Jon who's room is next to Tory's. Tory showed them the bathroom and the linen closet and then we each jumped in the shower (at separate times). After, I was done with mine; I unpacked my bags and then was ready for bed. I quickly went to Eric's room to say goodnight. I knocked on the door and went inside after he said "Come on in."

"Hey I just wanted to say goodnight," I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey," he said.

He was sitting up in bed so I decided to go to the other side and climb onto it. I scooted over to where he was sitting and I laid down .

"Okay, you going to bed soon?"

"Yeah, Aren't you?

"Yup. I'm just going to leave a text to Adam and Reese and then go to bed."

"Oh, okay. So Adam and Reese are your other roommates, right?"

"Yep."

"Will I get to meet them?"

"Sure, when we go back."

"Awesome, thank you. Well I should probably head off to bed. See you in the morning?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay, goodnight," I said and pecked him on the lips.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

I got off the bed and walked to the door, and said "Sweet dreams. And don't let the bed bugs bite."

"You too," he replied after he chuckled. "Oh, Tiff?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really hot!"  
I giggled and said, "And you look extremely hot as well. Goodnight, now."

"Night."

I turned around and smiled before opening the door and returning to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Around 3 am I woke up due to the hot temperature in my room. I wiped my forehead and could feel it burning. I got up, went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was matted, my head was bright-red, and my clothes were sticking to my body. I decided to take a quick shower to cool off. Once I got dressed in some new pajamas, I headed for Eric's room.

Opening the door quietly, I sneaked into his room. I guess he heard me because he turned his head in my direction.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep. My room feels like It's 100 degrees in there. Can I stay in here?"

"Uhh, yeah. Hop on in," he said as he pulled the covers off and made room for me.

I climbed into his bed and cuddled up next to him. It was so nice and cool in here because of the ceiling-fan. He put his arms around me and I closed my eyes.

"Tiffany, you're burning up."

"I know, but it's okay. I'll cool down."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight," he said and kissed my forehead.

The hours went by in a blur and the next thing you know its 9:30 in the morning. I turned around, facing him to find him still sleeping. I caressed his cheek and then combed my fingers through his hair. I guess I woke him up because he opened his eyes.

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"Hey, beautiful, and no, I was kind of awake. I was just closing my eyes."

"Oh. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yep. Did you?"

"Mmhmm. Did you have any dreams?"

"I did, actually a couple but I forgot what they were about. What time is it?"

"It's past 9:30"

"Already?"

"Yeah, I know right? It seems like it was 3:00 a few minutes ago. Well, are you hungry? I can make you some pancakes or French toast. Maybe some waffles."

"No,no, no. If anyone's cooking breakfast it would be me. You just cooked yesterday. You can go back to sleep while I make some food."

"I'm not tired anymore. I'll go see if the others are awake and then come hang with you in the kitchen."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay."

"See you downstairs." I kissed him on the cheek and then went to Jon's room. "Jon, are you awake? I'm coming in." I opened the door to see an empty bed. So I closed the door and went to Tory's room.

"Tory?" Can I come on in? It's Tiffany."

"Yeah, just give me a second," she said and then she opened the door and let me in.

"Jon you don't have to hide."

"What are you talking about?," Tory asked, confused.

"I know Jon's in here."

"Jon's not in here."

"Then why did you tell me to hold on a second?"

"Uhh, because I was throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper to tidy up my room."

"Mhmm."

The next thing you know Jon comes in the room. Tory gave me the "I told you so" look. In response I gave her an apologetic look.

Jon saw our expressions and asked, "Hey girls. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just came to tell you that Eric's making breakfast."

"Oh, okay. I'll be down in a bit. Is it okay if I go take a shower?"

"Sure, Tory will help you. If you need me or Eric, we'll be downstairs."

"Okay, and I want to talk to you later."

"Alright. Breakfast should be done in about 30 minutes," I said as I walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast, cook?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and fruit."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope."

"O-kay. Then I'm just going to sit and watch. You know what? I'll set the table and then sit and watch." I got the proper silverware, napkins, and cups and set them on the table. I then went to the fridge, got the gallon of milk and poured myself a glass. I put my glass on the counter and put the milk back. Then I sat on the counter. As I was admiring his many features, I took a sip of my milk and I could feel the new moustache that formed on my upper lip. Instead of wiping it I asked Chris, "Got milk?"

"Huh?" he asked as he turned around. He laughed once he saw my new moustache and set the spatula down. Then he came over with a napkin and gently wiped off my lip. I wrapped my legs around his waist and then wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled his face closer and then kissed him. He kissed back while he put his arms around my waist.

"Eww. Guys, stop making out on the counter! And the pancakes are burning," Tory complained.

"Uhh, sorry Tory," Eric apologized and went back to cooking.

"It's okay. Hey, Tiff since your lips are free to talk now, can you come into the other room so we can talk?"

"Very, funny. And yes but make it quick," I replied as I hopped off the counter and followed her to the back yard.

"So why would you automatically assume that Jon was in my room?"

"I don't know, because he wasn't in his room. But I'm sorry. You seem really pissed, though."

"I'm not but you made it seem as though we slept together."

"Well, I did with Eric."

"You did WHAT?"

"Not like that. Oh, god no. I came into his room because my room was hot. He let me in, and we went to sleep. That's it."

"Oh, What if dad was over and saw you two in bed?"

"Uhh, well he said that he would be here in the afternoon. Can we please go back inside? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry I was being rude."

"No, it's okay. You had the right to. Plus, I should be apologizing for being nosey and getting into your business."

"Tiffany, it is fine! Come on, let's go eat."

"'Kay. Is Jon still in the shower?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I can check."

"I'll be in the kitchen."

"Please don't make me walk in on you guys making out again."

"You won't. I think we learned from that one," I replied as I walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, breakfast is ready," Eric said.

"Okay, I'll go and tell Jon," Tory answered and then went upstairs.

So, what did you two girls talk about?" he asked as he started to serve our plates.

"I'll tell you later. It was just something stupid I did. But it's okay, we were both over it."

"Here's your plate. Where are you sitting?"

"Where the purple glass is. Tory normally sits across from me but I don't know if she's sitting there. But, then again we can just ask when they get down."

"Ask you what?" Tory questioned as she entered the kitchen, holding Jon's hand.

"Where you guys going to sit. Pick your seat," I answered.

"Oh, umm it doesn't matter to me. Jon, you go ahead and pick a spot. But don't sit at the one facing the back yard, it is Tiffany's ever since we first moved in here."

"Yeah, I don't know why but it has been a thing and I get psyched out if I don't."

"I can understand why. The view is amazing," Eric added.

"Hmm..that could be a reason. I never thought of that before. Well before we have a huge discussion about it, why don't we eat breakfast?"

"Okay," Tory responded as she got in the spot to the left of mine. Jon then sat next to her, leaving the other spot next to mine for Eric.

"See, I knew you could cook," I said to Eric after eating some pancakes and eggs.

"Yeah, stop doubting yourself," Tory added.

"Hey, did I say anything?" Eric asked innocently.

"Not now, but the first day we met you did."

"Oh, but have I said anything since then?" he questioned.

"No, I guess you're right," I answered.

"So besides seeing our mom, what would you guys want to do?"

"It's really up to you guys. I don't care," Jon replied.

"Yeah, he's right. You guys know what's around here anyways."

"Why don't we go swimming? It looks like a nice day out for some H20 fun."

"Not a bad idea, sis. We should get in after we finish up here," she replied.

"Did you guys bring swim suits?" I asked the boys.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't bring any because I didn't know how long we would be staying or what we would be doing," Jon answered.

"Awesome because this gives us a chance to go shopping," Tory said excited.

"Sweet! I could use a new swimsuit" I added.

"And then we can go night swimming after we visit mom. Oh, we should go to Enterprise and rent a car while we're here."

"Oh, yeah. That would be good so we don't have to depend on taxis."

"Well, I better get ready. Thank you for breakfast, Eric. It was really good," Tory said, complimenting his food.

"Uhh, thanks."

As we watched Tory leave the room, a cell-phone went off. I guess it was Eric's because he went to go answer it. Around 5 minutes later, he came back, no expression on his face.

"Jon, can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?."

"Sure."

Jon followed Eric out into the living room and I got up to take care of the dishes. Before I removed Eric's and Jon's plate I went into the other room.

"Hey, are you guys finished?"

"Yeah," the both relied and I walked back into the kitchen. I continued cleaning the dishes and was interrupted when I felt Eric's arms around my waist.

"Hey can we talk?"

"Umm. Okay. Is everything alright?"

"It depends on who's looking at it."

"What do you mean?"

"I got an offer to be a part of UCLA's baseball team."

"That's great, Eric!"

"Practice starts in 2 days."

"So…?"

"It starts in two days. I have to leave tomorrow."

"Really? When will you be back?"

"I have practice until school starts."

"What?"

"Yeah. But we can make this work."

"How?"

"Maybe I can come down on the weekends."

"When is your flight?"

"11:35 am."

"Why so early?"

"I'm going to need a good night sleep. Practice starts at 6 in the morning."

"Wow. That's early!"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry this is all last minute."

"It's okay. I just don't know what I'm going to do without you. A month being away from you? That's really long!" I said and frowned. I didn't want to be in another state as him. And will the relationship last? It's long distance after all. Will baseball take over our relationship?"

"Like I said, we will make it work. Even if I would need to come up here."

"I know this sounds so selfish, but I don't want you to leave!"

"It's not selfish. I would be the same if it was vice versa."

I hugged him and sighed, sad that I have to say good-bye tomorrow. Tonight was going to be the last night I would be able to spend with him for a while.

"hey, don't think about it now. We still have today, tonight, and tomorrow morning to be with each other. Okay?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I wish we could stay in this position forever. Because of the fact that I couldn't stop but think about him leaving, I started to shed some tears. He pulled back, looked into my eyes and then wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, Tiff. We'll figure it out."

"So I'm guessing Jon knows."

"Yeah."

"Is he going to leave with you?"

"No. He is staying with you two."

"Oh."

"Come on. Let's get ready and if we have time we can relax on the couch or something."

"'Kay," I replied as I let go of him and started walking to the stairs. I could overhear him sigh and then start to follow me upstairs.

In my room, I slowly got dressed and then went in my bathroom to brush my teeth, fix my hair, and do my make-up. After putting on the final touches, I turned off the lights and came downstairs. I guess I was the last one to finish up because they were all on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?"

"Oh, hey Tiff. It's about time you're done. We are watching Date Night," Tory responded.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were waiting for me. Are we all going to Enterprise now?"

"Actually, you and Eric are going to stay here while we go to Enterprise. I called dad and he's going to come home to make sandwiches. And then he's going to take you two to the hospital and meet us there."

"Oh, okay," I said a little surprised.

"Well, we better leave soon. Dad said he will leave the hospital once we arrive so it might not be for another hour or so. Call me if you need to get a hold of my or Jon," she added, getting off the couch.

"See you guys at the hospital," Eric said, standing up automatically and walking over to me. We watched as they went out through the front door.

"So, an hour?"

"Yup. What did you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. Hey why were you guys waiting on me if they were the only people going?"

"I'm guessing she just wanted to say it face to face."

"Hmmm..I guess I could help you pack."

"You're over me that quickly?"

"No, it's just that I want more time to spend with you before it gets late."

"I was just joking. And you won't have to worry about that because I am going to pack when you're asleep."

"But then you'll be tired."

"It's fine. It's completely worth it.

"I really don't mind."

"I know and thank you but I don't want you thinking about it tonight. Let's just pretend it's another day together."

"Okay, if you say so."

He chuckled and pulled me by the hand to the living room. I plopped on the couch and scooted next to him until there was no space between us. I laid my head in his lap, looking at him. He caressed my face and then gently pecked me on the lips.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Actually, no. I just want to lay here with you in this nice quiet room."

"Do you want me to turn off the TV then?"

"Yes please."

He turned off the TV and then leaned his head back on the couch. I closed my eyes and thought about this past, hectic week. I wish we didn't have to visit my mom for this reason. But, then again, I'm happy that she was able to meet Eric and Jon. Thinking of Eric made me open my eyes. Eric was sound asleep. He looked very adorable and it was cute how he was snoring quietly and gentle. I got up, looked at the time and decided to make some lunch. With the ingredients I had, I made two turkey and cheese sandwiches. I set the extra one in the fridge and began to eat mine. While I was eating, my dad entered through the garage door.

"Hey!" he said after the door shut.

"Shh. Eric's sleeping on the couch," I whispered.

"Oh, sorry. So what time did you want to leave?"

"I don't know. It's up to you. But later on we are going to go to Enterprise and then the mall to get some swimsuits."

"So you're going to come with me to the hospital. Then leave, go to Enterprise, and then the mall?"

"Yup."

"And how are you going to get to Enterprise?"

"By Taxi."

"Why don't we stop there on our way to the hospital? That way you don't have to keep using taxis wasting on money."

"And then we can just meet you at the hospital? That sounds way better!"

"So how was your sleep?"

"It was okay. I forgot how hot it gets at night. But I managed to fall back asleep," I answered not wanting to tell him the whole story.

"So are you and Eric doing okay? Isn't it kind of early to be dating him? I mean you just met him right?"

"We are okay, dad. Yes, we met the first day of last week but we have been hanging out every day since. But I bet you're going to happy to hear this."

"What?"

"Eric has to fly out tomorrow for baseball. He made the team."

"Is he coming back?"

"No, unfortunately not. Or not for a while at least."

"Oh," he replied trying not to show a smile.

"Dad, that's rude. You know that makes me a little sad that you obviously don't care about my feelings."

"I do too, Tiffany. Don't say that. It's absurd."

"Yeah, well it seems like it. You're smiling when you know that I'm sad."

"Tiffany, you met him a couple days ago!"

"Last week. But it's not like we are getting married or anything. He's just staying at the house with us. Do you want me to fly out with him and leave you guys?"

"No, Tiffany don't do that."

"Well then stop treating me like a baby. I'm an adult now. I can make my own decisions."

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset your feelings. It's just that you are my baby whether you want to or not. It's hard for me to grow on the fact that you are becoming mature enough to date, and someday get married and raise a family."

"I know, but you got to let go. And it's not like I won't ever see you again. I will visit when I can."

"O-kay. I'm sorry I was being stubborn. But you have to visit on Christmas, Easter, and on birthdays."

"I will daddy. I promise."

"Daddy? You haven't said that since you were younger."

"You will always be my daddy. Things will never change that."

"Aww Tiffany, I need a hug."

I got up off the chair and hugged him as I said, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too sweetheart."

We held onto the hug for a while and then I pulled back. I went to the table and took my plate to clean it. I mentioned to him that he could have the other sandwich, which he did take and start to eat. I then went to Eric and woke him up. I didn't want him to have a sore neck later and besides, we would probably be leaving in a few minutes anyway.

"Hey, I think we might be leaving in a few," I said to Eric, petting his hair after he opened his eyes.

"Oh, okay. Then I should go to the bathroom before we go. I'll be right back. Oh, hey Phil."

"Hi. Had a good nap?"

Eric chuckled and nodded then continued off to the bathroom. He came out in another minute later and we soon were on the road.

"I don't know if Tiffany told you, but we are going to stop at Enterprise so you guys don't need to waste money on another taxi."

"Oh, no she didn't. That's cool. Thank you for driving us to the hospital."

"Are you kidding? It's my pleasure. Besides, we get to "bond," my dad replied making quotations with his fingers.

Eric and I laughed and made conversation with my dad until we got to Enterprise. I drove the rental car while my dad took Eric in his car. He insisted on having "quality time" with Eric and I tried telling him that he didn't have to if he didn't want to but Eric said it was fine. I tried to imagine what they would be talking about but then I thought that maybe it is better I don't know. It took me about 15 minutes after I left Enterprise to get to the hospital. Once there, I went up to the waiting room and sat next to Eric.

"So how was the trip over here?" I asked.

"It was good. We bonded," my dad responded.

"Okay, what does that even mean?"

"We got to know each other better," he defined.

"Okay, I'm just going to forget I asked. I'll go up and tell mom, Tory and Jon we're here."

"Already did," my dad added.

"Alright, well then I'll them that I'm here. You guys can come up once they get back here."

"Tiff, can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure."

"Can we go down the hall or something?"

"Yeah, lets go over here. I'll see you in a few, dad," I said and walked to a deserted hallway. Once we stopped walking, I turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just seems that you are ignoring me. Are you mad at me?"

"I'm sorry. I din't mean to make you feel ignored. But I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure? Because you can tell me if you want to."

"I'm sure, Eric. I promise I'm not mad at you. Why would you even think I was ignoring you?"

"I thought that maybe you were upset that I went with your dad instead."

"Eric, I wouldn't be mad at you for that. I was actually happy because it gives him a chance to fully understand you and see what a good person you are."

"Oh, so it was about earlier?"

"Earlier?"

"When you were talking with your dad."

"Oh, you heard about that, huh?"

"Yeah, I mean I didn't mean to. I went back to sleep since I knew it was a private conversation."

"It's okay if you did. I'm not mad. And I'm sorry you him talking about you like that."

"It's fine. I know that your father would kind of be upset that you brought me here with you, but I think that's with any father."

"I'm happy you understand. And again, I'm not mad at you, okay?"

"O-kay."

"Now I'm going to my mom's room to tell her I'm here. I would have you come with me but I don't want my dad alone. I have no idea what he can do."

He laughed and replied, "Go ahead, Tiffany. I'll see you in a few." He put his hands on either side of my arms and kissed me on the cheek. Then he let go and was about to head off but I stopped him.

"Hey," I said as I reached for his arm and pulled him closer.

"What?"

"You forgot a couple of things?"

"What?"

"A hug, kiss, and maybe a few words."

"Oh, my bad," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a hug for a few minutes. We stood there in the vacant hallway, probably looking weird. After that thought I pulled back and kissed him on the lips. We kissed for a few seconds but stopped shortly.

"There. We are all set."

"Not-uh. The three words mister."

"Oh, right. I am sorry."

"No. Try again. Good try though."

"Ummm. What else is there?"

"I.."

"You are beautiful."

"Close," I remarked sarcastically. I knew that he was playing dumb.

"Hmm. The only other thing I can think of is I like you."

"Very funny."

"You know I'm kidding. I. Love. You!"

"I love you too. Now hurry up and go back to my dad before he gets into trouble."

"That's all I get; a simple I love you too?"

"Yup. Now hurry!" I ordered, pushing him towards the waiting room.

I laughed as I watched him look at me with a puppy dace. Once he was out of my sight, I went over to my mom's room and said hi to everyone. After talking to them for a while, Tory and Jon left. My mom and I talked about the guys bonding and how weird that can be. Around 10 minutes later, the guys came back and we hung out. Once an hour passed of switching with Tory and Jon, we left to go bathing suit shopping. Tory and I got our swimsuits at Victoria's Secret in the mall while the guys got theirs at Kohls. When we were finished shopping, we ate at one of our all-time favorite restaurants: Rainforest Café. We immediately got into our swimming suits after we arrived home and went into the pool. We played chicken, Volleyball, and Water Polo. It was around 8 o'clock as soon as we got out of the pool, most energy drained from us. While Jon was in the shower, Tory, Eric, and I watched TV. Once we were all cleaned up we played Charades. The boys ended up winning by 5 points. Since they were being good sports about it Tory and I decided to make them dessert. Together we made my famous chocolate chip brownies. Then Tory scooped out some vanilla icecream and served it to them. Around ten, Tory went to bed and then Jon. At 10:30, I was exhausted so I headed up for bed. Eric came in, kissed me goodnight and then went in his room to start packing.


End file.
